The Stakes are High
by OleandersThrive
Summary: Song-fic ish . Dean Winchester, lead singer of rock 7 Circles, secretly dating/in love with country/pop star Castiel Novack. Dean goes to surprise his boyfriend and gets a song instead. Human Dean/Cas. Complete fluff. Taylor Swift.


Nonsensical fluffyness.

Song: Ours by Taylor Swift ( No way I own, same goes for characters, they go to a Kripke)

Human Dean/Cas. Dean and Cas are both musical sensations. Dean in a hard rock band, Cas a country-pop singer. Cas sings his way of coming out for the world to see.

It's funny. Real funny sometimes how he can still blow my mind after these 3 years. The both of us always drenched in limelight at opposites ends. My hard rock band 7 Circles making waves, and him, the country-pop soloist that caused everyone who laid eyes on him to be completely enamored. Lucky me, right?

The tabloids were always confused by our duo. "The Fox and the Hound," they'd say. Complete opposites and strange fits for best friends. I internally laughed as I climbed up the steps to go behind stage two at a time. If only they knew what that boy, that man, actually was to me. At all 7C's shows I'd have a collection of panties and bra's handing off my mic. I'd have hundreds of eyes undressing me in the obscene gyrating motions I put on for show. Sam always shook his head at me at those parts.

But, every night, I'd go back to our trailer, a little drunk but gleefully alone. Locking myself in the bus bathroom I'd dial the number I know by heart. It'd be too late for him to be up, unless he got hit by inspiration. In the beginning he'd always stay up to hear me after a show, but 3 years down the road, 2 albums for them both, and tours squeezing all extra energy, we understood when the other didn't pick up.

Our bus was heading to Chicago next, and he happened to have a concert the same weekend, just different venue. I had listened to the other night to his voicemail, the gravel low and to the point. So, concise he was. No room for nonsense, unless it was for music of course. His show was Friday night, I begged out driver to skip the pit-stop and keep going. I wanted to surprise him, I wanted to see him, hear him. Even at a distance I would be okay.

Other than Sam, I'm sure no one knew about the relationship. Both were fairly independent creatures, while all the same needing the other. I nodded my head to his guards. They knew my face, small smiles tilting their lips as their eyes continued to scan. I could over hear one of his peppier pieces dropping down to its end. Just at the applause lorded over the stage, to this day his disbelieving smile at their adorable and flush on his face from the adrenaline.

A back stage hand brought out a stool as his voice washed over, telling a little story about the upcoming song. I couldn't hear the first part over the crowds screaming, but once it died down I caught the last of his words.

"…he's listening, and if not, no one tell him then. Okay?" He gave a cheeky, one-sided grin to the audience, most of the noise going away almost completely as he situated himself on the stool with an acoustic on his bent knee.

"Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<p>

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you."<p>

I froze on the side of the stage. His deep gravel rolling the vowels, and with a twitch of the stylistic twang. Deadly smooth fingers worked up and down the guitar in simple chords. I stared at his flannel covered back. Slim shoulders, deceptive muscle, the mess of midnight, unkempt hair I always loved have in between my fingers. This was for me, all for me.

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<p>

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<p>

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."<p>

As he said the last of the lines he gazed towards the side of the stage, and had a fraction of frozen movement when his too blue eyes met mine. I grinned at him, his lips wrapping his small smile around the words that still fell from his lips as he continued to sing to me. Suddenly when he played a small bridge, standing up from the stool. His eyes broke from mine for a moment as he concentrated on the notes. His fingers rested as he sang into the mic, one hand wrapped lovingly around the silver, and the other tilting, beckoning me onto the stage.

His voice still going,

"And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you."

His whole body was turned towards the side of the stage as he continued into the mic, his hand waving for me to get onto the stage. I felt a sure hand between the shoulder of my back and shoving me forward, stumbling into the blinding lights. His eyes lit up, his hands returning to strum and I walking hypnotized to his side as he sang to me. His voice falling soft and rolling quieter than the rest of the song.

"'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours"<p>

I felt a swell in my chest. Part elation, part fear. Here he was, blue eyes boring into mine, laying it all out for the world to see. His plump lips forming soft words of loving him, and not caring. My eyes wanted to dart to the crowd, to see their reaction, but I couldn't tear away. Not now, not with him bearing himself so simply and completely. I stepped closer into his space, his smile spreading wider across his cheeks as he sang, his refrain already in memorized and burned into my skull. Without messing his playing I wrapped my hand over his hip, my lips descending so close to his next to the mic. Our eyes still never broke as we sang,

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard

And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."<p>

With the last note I slammed my lips against him, the guitar crushed between our bodies as I devoured him as much as his shy soul would allow. I could faintly hear the crowd bellowing in the back of mind. Somewhere screams of approval, yells of shock, and some were shocked into silence. Camera flashes blew off like a strobe light in club. I didn't care, Cas was kissing me. Everyone knew he was mine. And I was his. The Fox and the Hound, Castiel Novack and Dean Winchester.

The next day on the tabloids it would ring with rumors, lies, and farfetched stories scrawled against one of my favorite pictures. Our bodies were crushed as close as could be. One of his hands wrapped around my neck, the other clutching to the fabric of my shirt on my shoulder. My arms folded, trapped with his face in-between my hands, one hand tangled in the black hair at the base of his neck. Our eyes are closed, the world forgotten for a few moments, and they couldn't take what's ours.


End file.
